Bumblebee Week Day 2: Sun and Moon
by Sun Kasai
Summary: It is never easy to talk about your feelings. It is even more difficult if the Person you need to talk with is the one you love. Thankfully... the Total Eclipse above the Skies of Mistral, gives Blake a good opportunity to talk with Yang about things that have been long overdue.


**Disclaimer: okay Day 2 it is! so far I haven't run out so that's okay I guess?**

 **Just kidding. I already have in mind what types of stories I write for the separate days so I wont run out halfway through.**

 **So this days theme was Sun/Moon. A pretty obvious one I think. Now I was thinking what could be done with something like that and I thought, why not combine the two?**

Sun/Moon

The Sun and the Moon were always prime examples of opposites in the World. The Sun was in a way the Symbol for life itself. Without its rays nothing could ever survive in this dark world. Its appearance brought with it the Day and the chance for the Humans, Faunus and Animals to grow and rise.

The Moon on the other hand only appeared whenever the Sun was gone and Night had casted over the Globe. In the World of Remnant the Moon stood for all that the Sun stood not. That being Death and the absent of Light, being nothing but a broken husk in the dark Sky.

And that was exactly what Blake felt like.

She sighed glancing up to the shattered Orb as it slowly started to come closer to the Sun. The Special Glasses she wore were protecting her from the harmful rays.

It was two Days after the Battle of Haven and the day Blake was reunited with her Team. As unexpected as it was, it did make her… happy. It was surreal at first. That they were all there…

Ruby, the pure leader with the Heart of a Hero.

Weiss, the defiant heiress who chose to carve her own Path.

And… She.

The Cat Faunus didn't understand it even now. Why? What was she doing at Haven? She wanted her to be as far away as possible from Danger. As far away as possible from all the pain. Even if a part of her was happy to see her again, she didn't want her to be at risk.

Still she was here. Sitting there on the grass ground looking into the sky.

Ozpin (or Oscar, Blake still didn't know how that happened) had told them to go to Atlas but decided that after the Chaos they had gone through, everyone deserved at least three days of Break. It just so happened that in these three days a Phenomenon was going to happen that was unique and unrivalled in its beauty.

A total Eclipse.

It was very rare in Remnant to witness. Only once in a Year you could even get the Chance to feast your eyes upon them and you would have to be in the right Kingdom in the first place. This years Eclipse just so happened to be in Mistral.

Her friends were all excited for the event, after all the Chaos they had gone through they deserved a Spectacle like that.

Looking to her left, Blake saw Team RNJR, Oscar, Qrow, Sun and some of her Faunus forces all lying on the grass and staring up in the sky, chatting among themselves. It all seemed right. However, she and her part- (No she lost that right long ago) where not among them. Yang had said to Ruby she wanted some peace so she had walked a little bit further on the bottom of the Hill. It seemed that she couldn't go too far away. She couldn't leave…

"You still haven't talked with Yang?" Blake jumped at the sudden voice next to her, but calmed again when she recognized it. Her father Ghira had walked over while she was in thought. She as well noticed how he too looked at Yang and how she just stared into the sky.

"Yes." Blake mumbled. She had talked a lot about Yang. It was impossible to get the Blonde out of her mind. God knows just how many times her Father had to calm her down, after she had a breakdown because of what she did to her. The Nightmares she had about what happened. Of Yang hating her, Adam torturing Yang, Yang shouting at Blake that she hated her when Adam pierced her Heart. And that weren't even the worst things her imagination came up with.

Thankfully, Ghira and Kali were there for their daughter, welcoming her with open arms and even Sun helped her with the guilt of that Day.

Still, she couldn't help but feel far more comfortable with her father. He was always this tree of Might in Blake's childhood. Brave, Loyal, Strong. Huh… a bit like Yang if you were to think about it.

"Don't you want to go to her?" Ghira asked. Blake looked up at him, meeting his concerned face. "Of course… I want to be there for her. But…". Ghira just hugged his Daughter as she tried to force the words out. She was really thankful for how understanding he was. It sometimes seemed like he could read someone's mind. Of course Blake wanted to go to her. She wanted to sit next to her, talk to her, hug her, just…. be with Yang. But it was too late… "I can't. I don't deserve it."

Ghira sighed. Blake was always like this. She would beat herself up over this until the day she died. "But didn't she welcome you with open arms?" "Yes but we never actually talked since then. She just went out of my way at every opportunity. Even if she would want to talk, what could I say to her?" Blake asked her father, wiping some tears away that leaked out of her eyes. She wished she could somehow talk with her, but how? Even her parents talked more to Yang than she did in Months, expressing their gratitude for protecting their daughter. The Faunus deeply wished she could do the same. But…

Thankfully Ghira had an idea. "You know Blake. This situation reminds me of a Fairy Tale…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey… is the spot free?"

Yang looked up to see the figure of Blake stand next to her. Her hands were folded and she was visibly nervous. It honestly surprised the brawler that Blake actually made her way over to her.

Blake couldn't help but analyse Yang. It was a habit she picked up from the White Fang. Analyse a situation and eventual danger. Yang was… relatively calm upon seeing her. She too wore glasses for protection like the rest of them. She just stared at her for a while. Blake thought that was a sign that she should leave, but to her amazement Yang nodded, signalling her to sit down.

So that's what she did. She rested her body next to Yang, feeling the grass beneath her. It felt wet between her hands.

Cautiously she glanced over to the Brawler. She wanted to look at her face but was… distracted on the way. The shiny, black and yellow arm was too, touching the wet grass. Some drops of water lay on it, making the prosthetic sparkle.

Blake felt the sudden urge to throw up. She did this. She…

NO. Now was NOT the time to sink into lamentation. She had a relationship to fix.

She didn't really know how to start though, however her Dad had given her an idea.

"You know, there is a Myth in Menagerie. About Solar Eclipses and just why the Moon is actually Broken." she started. Yang didn't respond to her, instead choosing to look into the sky. Despite that, Blake forced herself to continue.

"It is said that the Sun and the Moon where once alive. In fact they were… Lovers." she gulped at the last part. Maybe this was a bad ide-.

"And?" the sudden question caught Blake off guard. Even though she still didn't look at her, Yang seemed to have some interest in the story. Steeling her resolve, Blake began to retell the story her father told her. "Once upon a time the Sun and the Moon were more than the orbs in the Space we perceive them as today. They were alive and well ruling over Kingdoms that existed long before Remnant. The Land lived in a time of peace, united and without fear. The Sun and the Moon both were noble rulers and loved their people as much as they loved each other. But… their happiness wasn't meant to last." Blake hated that part. Why was happiness not supposed to last? Why was it so hard for everyone to just live?

"Their Kingdom was starting to go at war with another Kingdom and it seemed unavoidable. The rulers of the enemy forces were violent and heartless. They had promised to slay every child, every woman and every man once they appeared. The Sun did not want to just take these threats and build up an army. She wanted to do everything in her power to protect those dear to her."

"What was with the Moon?"

Good question. What did the Moon do? The Moon was a dumb, scared idiot in Blake's opinion. "The Moon betrayed the Sun and worked out an agreement with the enemy. She had promised to become their wife if they would just leave the Sun and the Kingdom alone. She wanted to protect what she loved. She would have rather be hated by them than force her to risk her life. Having to live away from what she held so dear seemed to be better than risk her having any pain."

Blake may have added the last part, but she thought it to be fitting. The girl was convinced she knew what the Moon thought.

"So the Moon ran away." Yang said.

It was so hard for Blake to read her lover… or maybe former lover. She didn't make any attempt at showing emotion. It was like she tried to shield herself away, like Blake herself did once. She was really trying to stay strong. At least that was what Blake liked to believe, she didn't want to think that Yang maybe just really didn't care.

"Yes." she muttered. Such a stupid decision. As if that would have ever brought anything. Instead it had only hurt her more. "The Sun didn't take kindly to this and… and she…"

The Black-haired beauty had problems forcing the next part of the story out of her. She always knew that her actions had consequences but admitting it, saying it out loud like confessing a murder in front of a jury. A little hope remained in her always. Multiple kind of hopes, one was that Yang hated her, another that she still loved her, the biggest being that Yang would eventually move on. As much as she hated the last if it came to be true.

"She… lost hope. She shut down. She just… gave up on life. She felt betrayed."

Blake was struggling, her soul started to hurt with as long as this story went on. But it was her turn to be the strong now so she didn't stop. "Of course it came to war anyway," the Faunus voice slightly broke despite all her efforts. She corrected herself as quickly as she could, hoping that Yang had overheard it. Likely she hadn't. "The Kingdoms went to war and the Sun won, defeating the evil invaders."

"This story doesn't have a happy ending or has it?" Yang asked, grabbing the grass beneath her tighter, using it as an anchor, a safety rope, to keep grounded and not merge with the Sun completely.

Her partner didn't answer for a while. She really, REALLY, didn't want to answer. It would be like admitting defeat. As if to admit that what they had was beyond fixing.

However, her silence was an answer for Yang as well. "Continue." she calmly spoke, ripping out a handful of grass and clutching onto new ones.

Blake was secretly thankful. "When the war was over, the Sun of course saw the Moon again. But… they couldn't go back. The damage was done. The Sun felt betrayed by her partner and couldn't even look at her."

Yang really hadn't looked at her since she sat down.

"She was lost. The Moon tried to explain herself but never cold build up the courage to act, to talk, to do something!"

It was at that moment that Blake was starting to develop a little hate for the Moon. Who could be so… so… what was even the word of such a behaviour? Idiotic? Cowardly? Selfish?

Lost?

"The Sun… one day couldn't take it anymore. She casted a spell on herself. A spell that would allow her to be away from the girl who hurt her so much. That was how she became the Sun."

Yang's hand relaxed. Carefully, she let go of the grass. She never wanted to be away. "And the Moon?" she asked. That tone in her voice. Blake almost interpreted it as compassion.

"The Moon… she… was crushed by what happened. She had grown to hate herself. She just cried for days to no end. She…"

Blake's eyes unintentionally shifted to her right arm.

"She tried to make amends." Blake forced out, not leaving her arm out of sight.

"Give me your arm."

"Huh?!" Blake shrieked in surprise and slight shock. She turned her head to her left and came face to face with Yang. Her eyes were purple and… was this worry she saw?

Blake was hesitant to follow the request. The Blonde Beauty noticed it and a kind of realization struck her like Lightning. She ended up grabbing Blake's right arm herself with the metal prosthetic. Not rough though… it felt surprisingly gentle.

Blake couldn't stop her former lover as she rolled up her sleeve.

Beneath them, scars became visible to the eye, made from Gambol Shroud itself.

Blake felt nervous and cursed in her mind. Yang didn't need to know that. She didn't want her to know. Carefully, she observed the Brawler, worried what she might do. For a while the two just remained like this.

To her surprise… Yang gently stroked over the scars with her human hand. She could feel the warmth through the skin and… this Yellow Glow from Yang's aura that covered her arm.

Yang than started to speak again and Blake almost choked on her own spit. "Why…?"

Blake couldn't believe the tone Yang was using. It sounded so... caring. "Why did the Moon do something like that?" It didn't just sound caring.

Forcing the tears back, Blake resumed. "The Moon hated herself. She didn't know what to do. The Sun meant to her more than anyone else. She loved her like she never thought she could love anyone. So… she felt like she had to… atone in some way."

Silence was around them. Blake felt a strange kind of guilt at seeing how Yang was in deep thought. The guilt was replaced by surprise however when Yang leaned in and actually kissed the scar on her arm. The Faunus felt her Heart skip a beat.

"She shouldn't have done that." and it skipped again.

This was… unexpected to say the least. Did Yang just really say that?

She blushed and decided to distract herself, all the while, Yang didn't let go of her arm, continuing to tenderly rub her scars.

"The Moon one day couldn't handle being separated anymore so she casted her own spell. The same one that turned her lover into what she is today, but because of her emptiness and the pain she inflicted upon herself, she was not turned into another Sun. Instead she became a lifeless Husk in the Space, broken and without any light inside."

It was now Blake who couldn't look Yang in the eye. Her gaze was focused on one of the Main characters in their tale. The Moon had slowly started to reach the Sun and started to cover her, only very lightly. Then the Eclipse happened. In the background she could hear the astonished voices of her friends. It would stay that way for around 6 Minutes.

The two shared the moment, both looking into the sky as the Symbols of Life and Death merged with one another, for such a short time. Yang's hand though, remained on the scars.

"It's said that during a total Eclipse, the Moon tries to build up the courage to talk to the Sun again, but every time she succumbs to her guilt and goes away again, believing that the Sun would never forgive her."

Blake finished her story. It felt… strange. Speaking it out loud, it was almost like relieving something.

"What if the Sun wants to forgive the Moon?"

Blake let out a gasp and turned back to Yang, focusing on her partner instead of the Eclipse, she herself was however still looking into the sky, almost… embarrassed?

"What if the Sun is just… afraid?" she asked. The Tone she spoke in almost breaking Blake's heart.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that… it happens again. That when she lets the Moon back into her life… she will just be hurt again, that the Moon would just leave one morning, so she would have to go through this all again."

The Faunus forgot how to breathe for a moment. This… this was true. The Sun had no reason to trust the Moon again. She did once and was hurt so why should she again? But if she was afraid… what could be done?

"Well… the Sun has no reason to trust the Moon again. She is more than justified in being afraid. The Moon probably wants to guarantee her that they never be apart again but… she likely knows so too that nothing she says will make the Sun ever trust her again. But…"

But… but what? Blake was feeling like in a haste. What could she say? What could she say so that Yang would ever consider…

The Cat stopped thinking however, as a tear slid down Yang's face.

She slowly raised her hand to wipe it away, when she did, Yang meet her eyes again. She looked so vulnerable.

"But she would do everything in her power to make sure she never feels alone again and that she knows just how deeply the Moon feels for her."

It just came out of Blake. Her instinct just took over and casted aside all rational thinking.

They stopped again, not taking their eyes of each other. "Hey Blake?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"Are we going to speak in Metaphors for much longer or?"

"It felt easier this way didn't it?

"Yeah."

Yes… it really felt easier. But they couldn't just speak to each other in form of Characters from an old story forever.

Blake took a deep breath and gathered all her courage.

"Yang. I am sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I was an idiot. I thought I could keep you save. You deserved to be happy and I couldn't imagine what could… Adam promised he would destroy everything I love and… I couldn't risk that. I am like a Black Cat. I bring Bad Luck wherever I go. But… I don't want to be apart from you again."

Yang too gathered herself before speaking. "I won't lie Blake… you hurt me. Those Months where the worst of my live. I was alone, useless and just kept asking myself why you left me."

There it was the painful reality. Blake could feel the weight of the world trying to squash her.

"But you shouldn't hurt yourself." Just like that, she perked up again. Yang was lying, she had too. She deserved every bit of pain. "No Yang I dese…"

"NO YOU DON'T YOU IDIOT!"

Blake flinched at the sudden outburst. That was so sudden. The Dragons eyes turned red as she stared into her soul. "You do NOT deserve this, you hear me! I want you to listen to me! Listen for once in your goddamn life! You do NOT deserve this! I never wanted you to feel pain Blake! Yes I went through a hard time, but that does not mean you have to punish yourself! If there is one thing I never want Blake than it is you in pain!"

The Black Cat let the information in, still somewhat in disbelieve. Did she really not deserve this? After everything she had done to her?

The red faded away and the Brawlers expression softened. "You don't deserve pain Blake. Promise me that you won't do something like that again."

That was when Blake finally got it.

Even now…

Even NOW Yang cared for her.

How could she deny such a simple promise after realizing that? "Okay. I won't."

Yang seemed to become… more relaxed. She was still somewhat stiff but… hearing that she would stop with giving herself pain had helped her own mood as well.

Blake wanted to say something again. She wanted to thank her, apologize again… but above all… she wanted what she had so carelessly thrown away.

"Yang when we met I was going through a lot of stuff… I STILL am but, I know that I do not want to be apart from you again. No matter who tries to accomplish that. Not Adam, not Salem… no one."

She gathered herself one last time and went for the most difficult part yet. She silently prayed to whatever god was out there that it would work no matter if she deserves it or not.

"Yang Xiao Long. I am so sorry for what I did to you. It was not fair and you didn't deserve it. I never wanted to see you in pain. You are the Light of my live and I love you more than anything. I will show you that I can be what you deserve. I promise you I will not abandon you again. If you will let me I will prove it and stay by your side. So… is it possible for us to…"

She gulped before finishing her speech. "Start over?"

Waiting for Yang's reply was unbelievable hard. Blake couldn't move, talk, think or even breathe as she waited for her answer.

"I…" Hope was starting to build up inside Blake. She held on to that hope. She didn't want their tale Story to end like the one of the Sun and the Moon.

"I can't start over Blake. And... I dont think I am able to forgive you just yet."

And just like that her hope shattered. She could basically feel how her Heart was torn in two. She cursed in her mind. What was she thinking? She had her chance. Of course Yang wouldn't want her back. As the words came out, Blake felt like a bit of her Soul had left her, but she wanted to stay strong, at least accept it with some rest of self-worth and not dissolve into a sobbing mess before Yang's eyes. There was no reason to make her feel guilty about her decision. She deserved better than Blake anyway.

Blake was ripped out of her thoughts as Yang suddenly pressed her lips on Blake's. The contact made her eyes widen in disbelieve. She could feel the warmth from her partner, through these lips. It was like Yang breathed life into her again.

Yang pulled back, leaving Blake in a daze. Her Golden coloured eyes were looking dreamily at the Dragon, her own Sun.

"But we could continue where we left of. And... maybe after some time... we could be where we were before." Yang said with a smile.

The pure relieve Blake felt in this moment. She never thought it was possible. She was ecstatic, happy, overjoyed. A metallic arm reached up to Blake's face and wiped something away. She didn't even know that she started crying.

When the Cat jumped onto Yang, she simply smiled, happy to be reunited with her own Moon. The two shared a deep embrace under the Eclipse, Blake softly weeping while thanking her Lover, finally back together and looking towards a brighter future.

And above them in the sky… the Moon was starting to go out of the Suns path once again. According to the old Fairy Tale Ghira told, it would mean that the Moon once again was unable to face her former lover. But that didn't have to mean the same for the two partners down on Remnant. Their tale could have a Happy Ending.

They would just have to make it work.

 **Wow that last part was kitschy as hell. And a bit stereotypical, but hey… I am happy with it. Some Kitschy isn't always bad.**

 **I got that idea a while ago. It is always a lot easier to talk about stuff that isn't about you than talk about yourself. So after some brainstorming I ended up making a story where Blake and Yang talk about there problems through an old Fairy Tale and reflect themselves on the characters.**

 **Not much else to say here. Stay tuned for the next theme Domestic.**


End file.
